Playing with Fire
by wizard muggle
Summary: "And, for just a little while, he was going to be playing with fire." Piper/Jason and Reyna/Jason "Choose. Choose. Choose." Freeverse.


**A/N: So, this is my first Percy Jackson fic and my first (and probably last) attempt at a freeverse. You can probably guess what it's about, but I'll say it anyways; basically Jason can't decide between Piper or Reyna, so he compares them and comes to a dangerous conclusion. Please review with tips and/or constructive criticism which help me grow as an author!**

**Probably doesn't needed to be rated T, but I wanted to be careful...**

**playing with fire**

Jason can't choose

P~I~P~E~R

or

R&E&Y&N&A  
>{g r e e k} or {r o m a n}<p>

LOVE 3 or w_a_r

now or then

* * *

><p>He <span>can't<span> choose

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

P~I~P~E~R

Piper says she loves him

and she says she wants him, needs him

to S*T*A*Y

[she r e a l l y is good at talking]

B^U^T

then again

?Does she really know him?

'Cause pipermclean's memories are

_fake fake_ _fake_

* * *

><p><span>He<span> can't choose

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

R&E&Y&N&A

is so STRONG yet so _silent_

{Unlike Octavian, who just needs to _shut__up _already}

and all she has to do is look at him with those

**DARKDARKDARK**

eyes

[so different from piper's ever-changing one's. cause these only convey one emotion: PAIN]

and he'll

S*T*A*Y

a-n-d

she puts the camp before jason

(which is EXACTLY what he would done if reyna were in his situation)

B^U^T

she replaced you with your _"replacement"_

[a dirty, stinking _Graecus_]

W!H!O!O!P!S!

_Greek_

(And the roman in him wants his power back)

* * *

><p>w*i*n fo/r P~I~P~E~R

* * *

><p>The Roman in him wants to be seated next to Reyna<p>

in the _p-r-i-n-c-i-p-i-a_

on their *shining* _goldengoldengolden _t_h_r_o_n_e

with **aurum **and _argentum_

(**gold **and _silver_; guess which one is **his**?)

and they'll save the world

a-g-a-i-n

with their _faithful_ {can someone say aphroditetraitor? what a _slut_}

Roman legionnaires

* * *

><p>T~h~e~n<p>

there's the _greek_ in him

and all it wants to do is S*T*A*Y

with P~I~P~E~R

and all of his new "friends"

a+n+d

_they _can save the world t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r

and maybe part of the appeal

is that he gets to

d

u

m

p

all his responsibility(all of his _power_)

on _someoneelse_ for once

{because while he _/craves/_ the power, P#E#R#C#Y sure as _hell_ handles it better}

*_**a man who turns down power that's not very roman of you...***_

* * *

><p>w*i*n fo/r P~I~P~E~R

* * *

><p>b`e`a`u`t`y<p>

is _such _a petty thing

but _prettypretty _P~I~P~E~R

wears it like a ~CROWN~

and she can fight pretty damn well too compared to some aphrodite girls

{*cough*_drew_*cough*}

* * *

><p><em>funny isn't it that all the real\ girls fight with daggers_

**annabeth** _piper _reyna

* * *

><p><strong>w;a;r<strong>

was half of jason's fricken _life_

**_fightfightfight_**

**_harderharderharder_**

and reyna pushed him through it

she represents the seriousness that made up all of his last summer at the roman camp

{**campjupiter**}

not to mention she's not half bad looking either

* * *

><p>And while R&amp;E&amp;Y&amp;N&amp;A embraces her skills and power like a <em>real<em> roman

(i mean, who ever heard of rising from **probie** to **_centurion_** to**_ praetor_**

in ;:2:; weeks

oh, that's right _percyfreakingjackson_ did it)

B/U/T

P~I~P~E~R

is **tootootoo** scared of herself, of the _"power"_ she wields

{_hahaha what're you gonna do talk yourself to death_}

* * *

><p>w*i*n fo/r R&E&Y&N&A

* * *

><p>and so now he has to choose between his<p>

**P*A*S*T**

{_all those deaths, all those kisses are behind you now_}

andhis

**P^R^E^S^E^N^T**

{_yeah, but what about all the things she thought you had, _

_what if you don't want those, what if you never did?}_

between the _girlheknew_

[**reyna**]

and the _girlwho'knows'him_

[**piper**]

* * *

><p>w*i*n fo/r R&E&Y&N&A

* * *

><p>So now he's back to the beginning<p>

it's just **reynaandpiper**

* * *

><p><span>P~I~P~E~R<span>

who's so soft and kind

and gentle with him

and who can forget _prettyprettypretty_

{jasonsurecan't}

_***its okay jason it's fine if you don't want to talk about it now just remember i'll always be here for you***_

* * *

><p><span>R&amp;E&amp;Y&amp;N&amp;A<span>

who's fierce and bites back

who's all _firefirefire_

who he shares so much history with

{and **real** history, too}

who can keep him in line

***dammit grace you can't keep running off like that this is w/a/r***

* * *

><p><strong>choose<strong>

_choose_

choose

* * *

><p>BU/T

he can't

not yet, anyways

* * *

><p>so until he <em>can<em>

J^A^S^O^N _G*R*A*C*E_

is just going to have to play it out like his 'sidekick'

{_Leo'Flaming'Valdez}_

And for just a little while

he's going to be

p/l/a/y/i/n/g

w*i*t*h

_\;:fire:;/_

and

w a i t

until it starts to

_b-b-burn_

_b_

_u_

_r_

_n_

**A/N: ****So, what did y'all think? It was a little long, but I hope it was good! Please drop a review, and tell me if you support Jasper or Jeyna. Hope I didn't make Jason into _too_ much of an ass...it's called artistic license. :)**

**R&R**

**V**


End file.
